Waking up in Vegas!
by Tel81
Summary: Bella takes her best friend to Vegas for her hen's night. While there she drinks too much tequila and wakes up married to a musican confused about his sexual preference. Jasper thinks Bella's intriguing but never dated a girl, can he stay married to one?
1. Chapter 1

Waking up in Vegas

Jasper Whitlock is an old fashioned guy who believes you don't have sex before marriage and doesn't believe in divorce, so when he wakes up after a gig in Vegas to find a women in his bed and a shiny silver band on his left finger his world is thrown upside down.

Bella Swan is a chubby shy girl who has never had a date in her life. Imagine her surprise when she takes her best friend to Vegas for her "hens night" and wakes up in the bed of a stranger sporting a new piece of jewellery. She's pretty sure he was checking out the waiter, the male waiter, last night so this has to be a joke. Right?

What happens next is anyone's guess but one this is for sure. Things aren't always what they seem, and sometimes what you didn't know you wanted is right there in front of you.


	2. Jasper's Point Of View

**A/N~ I own a puppy and an impressive DVD collection but that's it. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and we all hail her brilliance I'm just playing with the pairing.**

**To those of you who read, alterted, placed it on favourites and reviewed my last attempt of this chapter you frigging ROCK! It sucked, completley it was unbetaed and difficult to read so I appreciate your support :) **

**If you read the previous 'first chapter' you may still want to read this one, I changed/added a lot to help the rest of the story flow…it will teach me for posting before I change my mind of the direction!...anyway Chapter two is with Mxpi1970 and should be ready soon :)**

******Thanks to my Beta Mpi1970 for whipping this chapter into shape, you deserve a medal for your hard work hun and for ALWAYS making me smile with talk about your *cough* clients...snickers.**

* * *

Jasper's POV

"Rosie! Watch it! Fuck I'm so SORRY." I heard as I came face to face with the side of my truck. I turned around to yell at the offender, but my breath hitched as I took in the tall, stocky, brown haired women wobbling in a pair of high heels trying to steady her clearly intoxicated friend. She was breathtaking! She had mousy brown hair, the deepest chocolate eyes I'd ever seen and the most amazing smile.

I stepped forward as she moaned 'Rosalie' and started chasing, well more like wobbling, after her friend who was now flashing my band mates. Clearly exasperated she huffed 'You made me wear these damn things don't make me chase you in them too, I have no problems taking them off and walking bare foot all night, let's see you get into a club with a bear footed friend!" she challenged folding her arms. I laughed she looked like a pissed off kitten, she was clearly in for a long night if she thought she could keep her mate in line. My laughter drew the blonde's attention and I started to back away as I saw the evil glint in her eye.

"Oooohhhhh he's cute Bella ask him if he'll be the stripper," the blonde said wiggling her eyebrows at me and gripping my forearms. I couldn't help thinking I knew her from somewhere, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"ROSALIE," the brunette scolded while apologising to me and trying to pry her friend's fingers free, for a petite women she was surprisingly strong, the blond licked her lips and winked at me. I laughed at the implication, if she only knew!

"It's ok Ma'am can't blame her for wanting me to strip," I drawled winking at the brunette who went a lovely shade of magenta, bugger me if that isn't hot!...WHAT THE FUCK! I'm clearly still hung over, I shook my head at the thought looking back to the blonde who was getting excited.

She grabbed her friend and started jumping up and down.

"He's a cowboy Bella, a COW BOY, you know I have always wanted to sleep with a cowboy." she looked at me over her shoulder, trailed her eyes from my feet to my head, ran her tongue across her lips and winked. I gulped she was quite intimidating, turning back to her friend she continued.

"I could help you out tonight Bella, you know how you always want me to volunteer with the animals well I'm willing to take one for the team. I could save a horse and ride a cowboy, it has to be true Bella the song wouldn't lie!" I was beginning to stress now, the blonde sounded delusional, but seriously and she wasn't my type at all! She possessed body parts I hadn't played with before.

I started to back up when I heard a sound that froze me to the spot. The brunette was laughing and it was the most arousing sound I had ever heard, it sounded like an angel playing on guitar strings, I wanted to look away, but I was transfixed…..I clearly need more alcohol.

The brunette was now laughing her arse off, so much so, that she had to gasp for breath, "Oh Rosie how much have you had to drink babe? The night is still early, keep this up and we won't get in anywhere. Come on sweetie let's go find you some water," the blonde pouted, "and grasshoppers!" She smiled, winking and turning the blonde around to face the entrance. Steering her ahead I watched as four other women, who looked like they just stepped off the runway, approached them. One placed a bridal sash around her and handed her a drink. As they approached the door her friend turned and mouthed the word sorry to me before disappearing inside.

Grabbing my guitar from the truck I couldn't help thinking that this is a night I won't forget.

XoXoXoXo WHIV oXoXoXoX

As I entered the pub I saw the blonde down a shot and slam her glass on the bar, the brunette, clearly not a drinker, was sipping her shot. I watched a her face contorted like she was in pain, I felt an irrational stab of chivalry when the thought crossed my mind to run across the bar and save her from the bad drink…WTF get your shit together Whitlock this is getting insane. I laughed as the blonde snatched the shot off the Brunette and downed it; she turned to the brunette and stuck her tongue out. The brunette laughed and I was rooted to the spot as the sound drifted over to me, WTF is going on…I need a beer, fast! Pushing through the doors with more force than needed I was met with a rather unappealing conversation from my band mates.

"Did you see her Tits they were awesome, she hasn't showed that much before I'm definitely tapping that tonight." Emmett bragged as Mike and Ben informed him she didn't call him by name so she was 'fair game'.

Downing my beer in one big mouthful I rolled my eyes at them "Guys she is wearing a veil, clearly she is engaged and this is her hens night, she won't be going home with any of you" I informed them as I took Alice out of her case, ahh Alice the only women apart from my mamma that I've ever loved!

I stopped tuning Alice when I realised the room had gone silent, I looked up and the boys burst out laughing.

"Oh Jazz only you would be that naive, if it's her hens night then she is looking to score one last hoo rahhh before she ties the ole ball and chain" Emmett boomed wiping the tears from his eyes and high fiving the boys.

I shook my head at him, am I honestly the last person alive who believes if you're happy you don't cheat! Emmett interrupted my thoughts.

"Although once she gets to ride the Monkey Express she might call off the wedding," we all cracked up as Leah stuck her head in and informed us there was 20 minutes till we take the stage.

"Hey Jazz I wanna sing one tonight mate, I need to impress the blonde and make her ooze on the dance floor!" Em said pulling his drumsticks out of his back pocket and swinging his hips.

"Good Lord don't let him Jasper, I don't want my club cleaned out of patrons!" Leah said handing me a beer and winking, Em scoffed, "Fuck you Leah your just jealous cause you couldn't handle the Monkey Express" he barked back while hitting his sticks together….everyone laughed.

"Your right my love" she said kissing him on the check and handing him a beer. "One look at your Monkey scarred me for life! I haven't been able to look at another one since," the room erupted with laughter. We drank our beers and were about to go on stage when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I fished it out and saw a text from Carlisle.

"Just delete it man, he doesn't deserve you it's time to move on Jazz" Em said as he read the screen from over my shoulder, he slapped me on the arse before walking through the door and took the stage.

I sighed and looked at the text, we'd been apart for 3 months now, almost as long as we'd been together and my heart was still confused. Carlisle was my first relationship and I thought we were happy, I didn't see it as a big deal that we weren't having sex. It's not like we weren't doing _anything_ we just hadn't gotten far, and I didn't feel the need to rush it. I'm old fashioned I don't believe in sex before marriage and Carlisle said he understood that. Coming home to find him in my bed with his ex and him asking me if I wanted to join them made me realise that he understood, but didn't respect my choice. Carlisle believed I would take him back, he kept up a steady stream of daily texts each one pledging his love and devotion and asking when I would' come to my senses and take him back'. I sighed and pressed open. _' I'm sitting at home thinking of you, have a good show tonight my love, we'll be together again soon.'_ I deleted the text and downed my beer, slipping my phone back in my jeans pocket I marched through the door intending to drink my troubles away!

XoXoXoXo WHIV oXoXoXoX

'Hellllooooooooooooooooooooo Vegas, how ya all doing tonight?' this was meet with whistles and applause always better than silence!

"We're the Panty Droppers, Vegas's number 1 cover band and we're going to play you some tunes, so grab a drink, sing along and shake your ass cause that's what we're going to do" I spy the brunette and her friends to the side of the stage, I smile at her and wink. It confuses me that when I look at her she goes red, but I'm assuming it's just the alcohol kicking in maybe she's finally drank some!

We start with Bon Jovi's 'You Give Love A Bad Name'. It's hilarious watching her try to dance in shoes she is obviously not used to, she keeps slipping, but obviously loves the song because her and the blonde are going nuts, there singing at the top of their lungs and jumping around, I'm not surprised when I see a man take a picture of them.

I scan the bar and it shocks me to see all the men and some of the women in the bar watching this one group dance. I guess they are pretty in an obvious kinda way; the blonde looks like she could run for Miss America and her four friends look like cat walk models. They are all tall, thin and wearing extremely tight clothing. The brunette is chubbier then her friends, with flowing brown hair tinged with red highlights, she has a cute button nose and eyes I just wanna get lost in. She's obviously wearing clothes she isn't comfortable in because she keeps trying to tug her dress down to cover her knees and the blonde keeps swatting her hands away, I swear every man in this bar is getting a hard on just watching them.

I chuckle and turn away as Em raises an eyebrow at me; I just shake my head and start scanning the crowd looking for a hot boy to make out with. I'm greeted with a nod and a smirk from a tall dark haired waiter with the most piercing green eyes I have ever seen. I smile as we finish Bon Jovi and the crowd is screaming, always great to start with a song everyone loves it really loosens them up, we launch into Shimmer by Fuel and the place goes nuts, it's a really great crowd and looks like our set's gonna go over well.

I'm singing Take Me Back by Noiseworks to the waiter, but my eyes keep darting over to the brunette and her friends. I watch as she downs a shot more confidently this time and kinda shakes her whole body at the after taste, I falter on the words for a second as the blonde hands her what looks like a green milkshake in a martini glass and they sip away and start singing. I smile turning back to the waiter who is starting at me with a confused look. He looks to the brunette's group and then back at me eyebrows raised, asking if I'm scoping one of them out. I shake my head slightly and laugh because that is not a possibility. He seems content with that, he winks at me before heading back towards the bar.

I turn to Ben who appears to have found his hookup for the night, some girl is sucking on her straw suggestively while eye fucking the hell outta him and I can't help but wonder what goes through these chicks heads? I turn to Em who has been transfixed by the blonde all night; I don't think his eyes have left hers all night! I don't miss the wink and lick of the lips she gives him when her friends head is turned and I start to wonder if maybe he was right about the last hoo rahh bullshit.

We start Rock Dj by Robbie Williams, which I hate, but find myself laughing when the brunette rolls her eyes and starts half-heartedly dancing with her friends who are jumping around like headless geese, she goes nuts though when we launch into All the small things by Blink 182. I have never seen anything like it!

She downs her drink, throws her arms into the air and starts singing for all she's worth...and I'm _totally_ memorised! I've never seen anyone get into the music like this, she's lost all her inhibitions now, she's moving and dipping her hips and fuck me if she goes down any lower she'll hit the floor! She's shaking her arse and moshing at the chorus, this chick is going wild and I can't look away, I love to see someone enjoying themselves when we play.

I watch as a guy comes up to her and slips his hand around her waist, and just as I'm thinking of hitting him with my microphone she shimmies to the left, removes herself from his grip, grabs the blonde and starts moshing. I smile to myself as I hear Emmett cough, I turn around to see him raising his eyebrows and wiping drool away. I finish Blink and Em announces it's time to give away a $50 drink card.

We give one away at every show and Emmett likes to come up with silly things to do to win it. Like snog a complete stranger, or tip your drink on someone. Tonight he is in rare form, he announces to the group that to win this card you have to give him your undies. I spurt out my drink cause surely I've heard that wrong, but no, apparently you need to get them off without removing any other item of clothing and give them to him, the first one that he _accepts_ will win the drink card.

I'm laughing my arse off cause surely no one is going to do this...are they?...My mouth is agape as I watch an audience of about 60 women try to wriggle out of their underwear! How the hell the women in jeans think they can is beyond me, but they're giving it a go! Must be a lot of thirsty people here tonight.

As horrified as I am I can't help but look to the brunette's group and I'm not disappointed. She is laughing her arse off, eyes as wide as saucers, but she's applauding, as the blonde tries not to slip while shimmying down her thong. I turn to Em who is completely mesmerised by the blonde's dance, he's ignoring the hands thrusting underwear at him, and waiting patiently, for the blonde to get her G off.

Underwear in hand she dashes towards the stage; turning only to stick her finger up at her friends who burst out laughing. She runs to the stage and passes Em her underwear. He asks her name then kisses her hand and states' I got Rosalie out of her underwear tonight without having to lift a finger!' The crowd erupts into laughter, while Rosalie ever the shrinking violet indicates to her friends to head to the bar.

Emmett is yelled at by a lady telling him that she had her panties off first and she should get the drink card, he laughs at her "Your panties aren't worth 50 bucks, these panties are a steal at 50 bucks," the crowd erupts. I watch Rosalie blow him a kiss from the bar as the brunette downs another shot and skulls some orange concoction.

We start 'Better' by the Screaming Jets and I swear I have never seen anyone run so fast. Rosalie and the brunette stop drink mid-air, slam them down on the bar and run to the dance floor, physically pushing people out of the way until they are up the front singing their hearts out and rocking their hips. Rosalie caught Emmett's eye a few times and licked her lips suggestively, I sighed thinking 'Thank fuck this cowboy is safe tonight!'

I watch one guy, who has been trying to get the stick figure blonde he has been buying drinks all night to dance with him, begins to move closer to the Brunette. Rosalie narrows her eyes, but doesn't stop his approach; he aligns himself directly behind her and places his hand on her arse. She slaps his hand away moves around slightly and just keeps dancing. The guy not one to take a hint follows her and does it again, she turns around stomps on his foot and leads her group to the other side of the dance floor. Just as I am contemplating hitting the guy with Alice because he is going to do it again Rosalie walks up to him grabs him by the balls, whispers something that makes him turn green and then watches as he moves away, I smile because all this has happened while the brunette was unaware and it's hilarious to see.

My first impression of Rosalie was that she was gonna cause the brunette problems not save her from them. I look back to Rosalie as the song is finishing and she winks at me, which I find very weird. We announce that this will be our last song and ask for requests; I'm trying hard to hear what the brunette is shouting, but the noise is deafening. Emmett hushes everyone and tells them that since he gets to _keep_ her underwear it's only fair that Rosalie picks the last song of the evening. She turns to the brunette who clearly tells her what song she wanted and shouts back 'Better Man' by Pearl Jam. I'm shocked as it's not a request we get a lot, but it is mine and Emmett's favourite song to play! We play the shit outta that song and leave the stage sweaty and dehydrated to a standing ovation. I head to the bathroom while the boys snag us a table and order drinks.

On my way back I'm thinking of Carlisle's text when I am pushed against the wall and a tongue is thrust into my mouth, it takes me a minute to realise it's the waiter before I respond and we start making out like our plane is going to crash! He begins to rub his erection against me and I wonder why I'm not becoming hard when we are interrupted with Leah bursting through the door

"Jasper you better go save that bride to be before Emmett whips out his Monkey Express and empties my clu…..shit Jazz didn't know you had company sorry babe," she starts backing out the door giving me a wink, as I watch her go the waiter starts sucking on my neck and fumbling with my belt. I look past Leah's retreating form to see the boys sitting at a table with Rosalie and her friends.

I watch as Ben walks up and extends his hand to the brunette who laughs and says something before the door closes. My mind reels, why do I feel like alleviating Ben of his arm? Ben's a good bloke, better than Mike and I don't know the brunette. I suddenly realise that I'm not even remotely hard from this fuck hot boy rubbing his hard erection against my leg and palming me through my briefs and wonder if maybe I'm not as over Carlisle as I thought I was. I sigh, I need a drink! I gently push the waiter away and he is shocked, to say the least.

"What's wrong man I thought we had a moment when you were up on stage, did I read that wrong?" he looks apologetic now and I feel like shit, I sigh because he didn't, but I'm just not feeling it.

"Nah man I just need a drink, join us?" I ask as I re-buttoned my fly and belt, he's scratching his head now and stumbling. "Um nah that's um cool, I should probably get back to um work anyway."

He turns and we walk out together. He stops to take an order and I overtake him and head to the table taking a seat next to the brunette. As he walks past I hear him mumble "Yep didn't read you wrong at all!" But I am too distracted by Emmett's voice to ask him what he meant?

"About time you showed up fuck face" Emmett bellowed as he poured me a shot. "That was quick mate even by my standards didn't you return the favour to waiter boy? He seems a bit pissed off," he continued as I downed my shot, I looked to where the waiter was standing glaring at us. Shit, I downed another shot and indicated for another. Emmett raised his eyebrows, but poured, the brunette who hadn't noticed me sit down turned to see, I'm sure who the attention of ridicule was and blushed when she noticed me.

She picked up her drink and began sipping, but something must have went down the wrong hole because she began coughing and spluttering, Ben ever the gentleman, began pounding on her back, but I pushed his hand away and began to rub small smooth circles. He and Emmett exchanged a look before Emmett started with introductions.

"Jazz meet Esme, Jessica, Victoria, Angela, Rosalie and Bella who can't hold her liquor," he said pointing each one out to me. "I told them not to expect you back anytime soon when we realised Edward had followed you backstage." Emmett laughed at his own joke. Rosalie winked at me, which I didn't get, I downed the shot and glared at Emmett.

"Ahh Jazz I think you can stop rubbing now mate she's fine" I looked at Bella and he was right, I was still rubbing her back. Weird that it felt so natural to me to rub a complete strangers back, she thanked me and I smiled as Emmett bellowed "drink!"

"So you look like your handling them better now." I commented as we all slammed our glasses on the table. She only slightly winces now and downs her green milkshake straight after.

"I'm not much of a drinker, I don't like the taste of alcohol that's why I like grasshoppers you can't taste the alcohol and there cute," she said shaking the green milkshake at me…ahhhh grasshopper!

"But when it's your best friend's *cough* hens night you have to drink," she says in a strange whiny voice and I realise she is imitating Rosalie.

"Hell yeah ya do" Rosalie said while passing her another shot "and smoke and swear and see strippers, all the things you normally loathe Bells, so bottoms up," she said as the girls clink their glasses and down the shot. I laugh now as I realise Rosalie is sitting on Emmett's lap and I can't help but ask "So Rosalie when is the wedding?"

She smirks at me and says "Monday…if something doesn't happen before then." I'm confused, what does she expect to happen and who the hell gets married on a Monday don't' people still work on Mondays? We chat a bit longer before Rosalie announces ' Dance time' and the girls get up and dance to Spice Girls of all bands. I shake my head as someone takes their picture, a lot of cameras in here tonight I muse as Emmett booms to me "You ok there mate, I think I see drool" he teases nudging me in the shoulder.

I laugh, but don't respond, am I ok? I had the hottest boy in the room at my mercy and I stopped him because I didn't like Ben talking to Bella, is that weird? I find myself oddly drawn to this women who I hardly know, but want to know more….is that ok?

'Jazz?' Emmett asks all humour gone, a serious look on his face and I laugh, it's the only thing I can do, he joins me,gives me the look that tells me "you aren't fooling me buddy boy and this isn't over!"

The girls return from the dance floor and looking at the time gather their things, "well boys it's been real, but as you know I have a show to put on," Rosalie smiles and I laugh the poor girl has had so many drinks she's delusional.

I'm oddly upset by them leaving. I don't know why, but I find Bella fascinating and I want to spend more time with her, Emmett looks at me and he gets it. Of course he gets it, he's my best friend he knows me better than I know myself. I go on to say that maybe we could join them, but he cuts me off and winks and I know I'm in trouble.

"Ladies, can I propose an alternative? Instead of you fine women walking around the strip getting hit on by random guys why don't we escort you? We can hang back while Rose does her thing and then if you're up for it you can come back to our suite. No hanky panky, unless you want some" he winks at Rosalie who laughs "We've got Singstar and Rockstar on playstation plus a hot tub and a fully stocked bar if we get really bored there's always cable!' The girls laugh and turn to Rosalie for approval. She looks at Bella and they seem to have a silent conversation. Bella shakes her head slightly and Rosalie nods, my heart sinks knowing they're not coming.

"What the hell" Rosalie shrugs, 'On one condition, if we want to bail, at any time there is no resistance put up by you men, you just let us go'…."

"Like you couldn't subdue us Rose," Ben jokes and I don't get it, apparently I've missed out on some joke at one point. Emmett nods his head and gestures for us to start moving.

I have no idea where we are heading, but I'm excited, I get to spend more time with Bella who seems to be fascinating me on a level I don't quite understand. I help her put on her coat and she turns to me and smiles. I must have drank a lot of alcohol because all of a sudden my heart is racing and I can't breathe, I make a mental note to cut myself off for the night and extend my hand to her.

"So Miss Swan, you're in Vegas, the city of possibilities, are you ready to have the time of your life?"She laughs and takes my hand "Why yes Mr Swayze something tells me it's going to be a night to remember"

XoXoXoXo WHIV oXoXoXoX

The next morning I'm woken by the sun streaming in on me. I scowl at the sun as I remember wanting to shut the blind last night, but obviously that didn't happen. My head is pounding but not painfully so which is surprising, we put away **a lot** of alcohol last night and I expected to wake up feeling like shit, but surprisingly I feel happy. Really happy.

I can't figure out why. I don't remember a lot of what happened after we left the bar last night, but I'm sure it will come back to me, it usually does.

I'm thirsty I could go for a strawberry smoothie, I smile to myself as I remember smelling Bella's hair last night and how it made me want a smoothie so bad that we stopped in at McDonald's for one. Hey what do you know I do remember something from last night!

I move slightly and the sun shines directly into my eyes causing me to squint, I raise my left hand to shield my eyes and blink at the round circle adorning my ring finger. Good gosh I got a tattoo last night? I groan as it sounds like something I would do and have done before, but why would I put something there, that doesn't make much sense. I use my thumb to tentatively touch the circle and am surprised when it hits hard metal instead of ink. I inhale sharply and squeeze my eyes shut tightly.

Emmett you rotten bastard what did we do last night! I fume and am about to storm into his room and pound...well ok I don't' think either of us could take pounding at the moment, maybe I could throw cold water on him instead, I muse when I feel something move on my right arm.

I hear a soft murmur and realise I am not alone in the bed. I take a few deep breaths and sigh praying to anyone who might be listening that it not be Emmett in bed with me, what a way to kill 25 years of friendship.

I turn my head slowly and peak at the person lying next to me...

HOLY SHIT!


	3. Bella's Point of View

**A/N~ I own a puppy and an impressive DVD collection but that's it. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and we all hail her brilliance! I'm just playing with the pairing.**

**Thanks to my Beta mxpi1970 for checking this chapter. I made amendments after Marie had checked it so any mistakes found in this are my own, I apologise in advance but Bella is so talkative she kept wanting to add things!**

**Lastly a big Hello to Kell! I've missed you!**

* * *

Bella's POV

"Like what you see Bells?" Rosalie asked closing my mouth with her index finger.

I couldn't respond because I was in heaven! The boy I was staring at **had** to be a hallucination. He was slim, but toned and his flannel shirt and jeans fit him in _all_ the right places. He had dirty blonde hair that fell just under his earlobes and his eyes were as blue as the sky. He was the reincarnation of Kurt Cobain and I was in love, no fuck that I was in Lust! I want to throw him up against that truck and do things to him I have never done before. I want to rip that flannel off his perfect body and lick him from navel to neck, I want to run my fingers through his curly blonde hair and kiss him to the sun comes up. I wanted t…

Snap snap "Earth to Bella, are you coming?" Rose asked a bemused look on her face, arms crossed and her toe tapping dramatically on the pavement.

I tore my eyes away from the grunge god and replied "Huh?" Yep that was as eloquent as I could be in the presence of such hotness.

Rose smiled "Alright this looks as good a place as any, Vi, Es, back here" she yelled to our friends as I took in the pub.

It was nothing like the fancy bar we were expected at tonight, it had a picture on the window of a woman in a bikini top and cut off shorts riding a Harley with the word Leahhhhhhhh's sprawled over the engine in fire flames. It looked like a dive! Not the kind of place Rosalie Hale was normally seen it. Of course that was all an act, Rose and I loved places like this we just couldn't go to them anymore.

We started walking towards the entrance when Rosie stumbled, I tried to catch her, but I couldn't walk in these damn heels. I watched horrified as she stumbled into the Grunge God pushing him face first into his truck.

I was mortified till I heard her fake intoxicated voice; the bitch had faked the stumble! I fought the urge to push her for real as I apologised to the Grunge God.

He didn't respond, instead stared at me like I was a painting in a museum he was appraising. I felt dismissed. We began to walk away when a guy in a group by the entrance door, obviously trying to impress his friends, yelled out to Rosalie "Hey beautiful show us what's hiding under that top".

I sighed, Rose was about to make a scene she doesn't tolerate disrespect towards women, she's fought hard in her industry to earn it and won't tolerate anything less than being treated like a lady from men. I agree with her whole heartedly but I didn't want her making a scene in front of the Gunge God. I expected her to yell and give him the finger; but to my surprised she turned around and flashed him!

I was gobsmacked. I tried to grab her but stumbled in the heels as she dodged my reach.

'Rosie you made me wear these damn things don't make me chase you in them too, "I fumed at her arms crossed, eyebrows raised. Why was she embarrassing me in front of the Grunge God? He laughed, attracting our attention and then I heard the fake intoxicated voice make a return.

"Oooohhhhh he's cute Bella ask him if he'll be the stripper," Rosie said descending on the poor boy. I laughed at Rosie, she always did play a part well, the poor boy looked confused and unimpressed, not a normal reaction when Rosalie Hale is standing in front of a man.

He said something, but I was oblivious to it, all I could register were his beautiful luscious lips, I longed to suck on that bottom lip, it looked really pink and tasty, like a watermelon lollipop. I was pulled out of my lustful thoughts by Rosalie grabbing me.

She gripped my hands and I winced, she forgot how strong she was sometimes. She winked at me "He's a cowboy Bella, a COW BOY you know I have always wanted to sleep with a cowboy. I could help you out tonight Bella, you know how you always want me to volunteer with the animals well I'm willing to take one for the team. I could ride a cowboy and save a horse, it has to be true Bella the song wouldn't lie!" I looked at the Grunge God, his eyes were huge! Any minute now they were going to pop out like Roger Rabbit's. I laughed at his reaction he was clearly fighting the fight or flee reaction.

"Oh Rosie how much have you had to drink babe? The night is still early, keep this up and we won't get in anywhere." I squeezed her hand so she knew to let go and her grip loosened. "Come on sweetie let's go find you some water" she pouted, ever the actress "and grasshoppers!" I turned her around and pushed her towards the door.

"No need to thank me Bells"

"Thank you! That was mortifying you're lucky I don't take off these shoes and beat you to death with them!" She laughed as Alice placed the sash over her and Demetri snapped a picture. He winked at me and I suddenly found the idea of alcohol more appealing.

This was going to be a long night, I agreed to this shenanigan with minimal photos and he'd already taken my quota! As the girls started chatting I turned around to see the Grunge God staring at us. I mouthed the word 'sorry' to him as Rosalie pulled me through the door and towards the bar claiming 'This is going to be fun'…..I highly fucking doubt it!

XXXXoooXXXX

"Skull" Rosalie purred as the girls did so and slammed their glasses on the bar, Demetri took another photo as I took a hesitant sip of mine and baulked at the taste.

"Oh for the love of Simple Plan Bella, THIS is how you do a shot" Rosalie snatched it out of my hand, downed it and slammed the glass on the bar. She stuck her tongue out at me as Demtri took another picture.

"Come on Dem do you really need another picture?" I moaned, if he kept taking pictures I was going to have to learn to drink that vile shit just so I wouldn't be tempted to beat him to death with his camera! The bastard just winked at me.

"Cowboy is looking at you" Rose whispered as my head shot up, I watched him push through the backstage door.

"Really?" I asked doubtfully turning back to Rose

"He sure was hun, here if you don't believe me see for yourself" She said shoving Demetri's camera at me.

For a sports photographer Demetri was really good, you could see me and Rosalie animated, clearly arguing over the shot and clear as light the grunge God was staring at us. He looked…concerned…hungry. I sighed handing the camera back to Demetri, clearly he was watching Rose.

"I know what you're thinking babe and he wasn't, his eyes were on you the whole time" Rose said handing me a grasshopper. I smiled, ahhh my dear old friend, let's get better acquainted I thought as I skulled the green liquid.

"Rosie how long do we have to stay here? It's not exactly our kind of place and people are staring at me!" Victoria wrinkled her nose as if the bar was offending her. Rose laughed "Vi if you're going to dress like a skank you'll attract stares, don't blame that on the venue! Now ladies get comfortable it's my fake hens night and I plan on spending it here, so drink up"

Jessica snorted" You know Bella couldn't get that guy if she was the last women on earth, we might as well cut our losses and head down to Sherwicks…" Jessica didn't get to finish her sentence before Rosalie butted it.

"You're done Jess, leave now. I'll tell the company what I thought of you, but don't hold your breath for a contract" Jessica's face turned red and I swear I could see steam coming out of her ears.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh yes I would, now fuck off we don't need trash like you bringing down our night, Demetri" Rose snapped her fingers and I watched, mouth hanging open as Jessica was escorted, screaming threats at Rose the whole time, out the door.

I shook my head at Rosie, she was my best friend, but this was her career she was messing with I couldn't let her do this I was about to say something when Esme placed her hand on my arm.

"Let her be Bella, Rose knows better than anyone what it takes to make it in this business and Jessica didn't have it, she was trying to help her but you can't help someone who thinks they know everything. Jess would never have made it in our industry, best friend or not I wanted to smack her for that comment, it's not true baby and you should just ignore it." She looked at me with kind eyes and I smiled, Esme was just as protective of me as Rose, I really did have the best friends.

We staked a table near the stage and my breath hitched as the Grunge God walked out and announced they were the 'The Panty Droppers!' I thought that was pretty fitting considering mine were thinking of vacating the premises the minute he walked out on stage!

I smacked myself on the head and Demetri laughed. Jeezez Bella get a hold of yourself, your acting like a horny teenager, I downed my drink and smiled as Demetri handed me another. Fuck if he kept this up I might be able to get on board with all the pictures!

They started playing 'You give love a bad name' and Rosalie went nuts, not surprising since it was her entrance song. She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the dance floor, we started dancing which I normally LOVED, but I felt so uncomfortable.

I'm not used to wearing heels and short arse barely there dresses, frankly I don't have the figure for it. However Rosalie and Esme played dress up Bella today and I was in clothing that should be illegal for a women with my figure. I kept tugging at the dress and Rosie kept swatting my hand away. I was aware the Grunge God was looking in our direction, but I couldn't believe it was at me.

I downed my drink and wink at Demetri when he takes my empty glass and replaces it with a new grasshopper. I was about to take a sip when some strange guys asks "Are you male or female?" I stare at him dumbfounded; clearly I didn't hear him correctly.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Are you a chick or a dude?" He points to Rosalie "I know your friend here is wearing a wig so I want to know if you're carrying a concealed weapon" he proceeded to look down at my crotch like it would answer him.

"The only think I'm carrying is Mace, run along little boy before I let Rosalie pound you to a bloody pulp" he had the audacity to glare at me.

"You didn't answer my questions" he spat "And I'm not scared of her"

Rosalie crossed her arms and arched her eyebrow in a 'Oh really' gesture, he took a quick step backwards. Rose can be pretty intimidating when she wants to be and pissing her best friend off won't get you in her good books.

He looked at the stage, to the Grunge God who was watching a girl suck a straw, and sighed. Picking up our empty glasses he turned and waked away. Wait, what he's a waiter here!

"What a whack job" Esme laughed, "Looks like he was jealous that Cowboy was scoping out Bells" Rosalie scowled at the waiters retreating back. I sighed, I loved my best friend, but I wish she wouldn't lead me on like that!

"I'll gladly pat you down to put his mind at ease" Demetri offered making everyone laugh. I punched him in the arm, hurting my hand more than him, as the band announced they had a drinks card to give away. The room went nuts!

I watched in horror, and amazement as my best friend pulled off her underwear and started running towards the stage, she stopped long enough to give us the finger and then thrust her underwear into the drummer's hand. She flirted shamelessly with him till she got the drink card and then nodded for us to head to the bar, I laughed when I saw Demetri's mouth hanging open in amazement. He was so shocked by Rosie's actions that he didn't get one photo!

"I can't believe you just did that" I whisper shouted as Rosalie just shrugged her shoulders and distributed some fruity looking concoction. We clinked glasses and were about to take a sip, but stopped mid-drink when we heard the first few notes of 'Better' by Screaming Jets. Rose and I slammed our glasses down and ran to the dance floor. It was our song and it was so rarely played that I actually shed a tear of happiness. It really was turning out to be an awesome night. GREAT eye candy and good music, you can't ask for more than that.

The band announced the set was ending and asked for requests, I started screaming ' Pearl Jam, Better Man, Pearl Jam Better Man' but they weren't going to hear me over this noise. I could have kissed the drummer when he announced it's only fair Rosalie picks the last song of the night since he gets to keep her underwear. I could have kissed the ground she walks on when she turned to me and winks "Better Man babe?" the band looked as happy as we were when they heard our song choice.

As the set concluded we headed to the bathroom to freshen up. The ladies were bombarded for autographs and photos but they were nice fans tonight and were happy to go on their way after they'd gotten them. We sat down at a vacant table to finish as the band members approached us.

"So can we buy you lovely ladies some drinks?" The drummer asked as the rude waiter placed a bottle of vodka on the table, knocking me with his tray in the process.

"Will that be all Emmett?" he asked scowling at me.

"Yeah Edward thanks buddy here." Emmett handed him a $10 tip and he disappeared behind the stage.

"Looks like Jazzie's about to score" Emmett and the base player high fived.

"Jazzie?" Rosalie asked

"That would be the singer Rosalie, you better not have flirted with me all night just to get closer to the singer, I would be deeply disappointed." he winked at her while handing out a round of shots. Rose gave me a sympathetic look.

He's gay! Fuck it!

"You look really familiar Rosealie," Emmett said pouring more shots. Rose smirked and pulled her hair up to display the tattoo of the blue swallow on her shoulder blade, Emmett's smirked as recognition was confirmed.

"I knew it! That's why I asked Jazz to open with Bon Jovi, it's your entrance theme!" Emmett's smile suddenly dropped "I'm bummed though, your engaged to Night Walker, fuck that dude has everything, world title, hot ass fiancé, bastard," Emmett muttered downing another shot.

I smirked as Rosalie let him in on her secret and was surprised when the keyboard player sat down offering me his hand. "Hey, I'm Ben, 27 I like long walks on the beach and I'm a Nirvana fan, and you are?" I laughed shaking his hand "Bella, Bella Swan and if you tell me Kurt wasn't murdered I may get Esme here to beat you to death!" he laughed and launched into his theory of what happened to Kurt. I had to smile he was as passionate about Kurt as I was. We were debating Courtney's role in his murder when Emmett's jeering caught my attention.

I turned to see the Grunge God sitting next to me. He looked so hot, hair in dismay, rosy red lips, rumpled clothing and flushed cheeks. Thoroughly fucked probably, I shook my head mortified at the thought as my face flamed red.

I took a sip of my drink and started choking. I felt pounding on my back that was quickly replaced by smooth, consistent circles.

I melted under the touch; it was soothing and sensual at the same time. I looked up at Rosie who cocked her eyebrow at me, I didn't quite understand until Emmett spoke "Ahh Jazz I think u can stop rubbing now mate she's fine".

I'd assumed it was Ben rubbing the circles and my toes curled knowing it was the grunge God's touch I was reacting to. We all downed another shot when he spoke to me, his words taking me by surprise.

"So you look like your handling them better now" I froze as I realised the implication of his words. He had been watching me; ME not Rosalie, not Alice, Esme or Vi, ME he'd had to, to know that I wasn't handling the drinks well before right? I suddenly felt hot again.

"I'm not much of a drinker, I don't like the taste of alcohol that's why I like grasshoppers you can't taste the alcohol and there cute" CUTE! Fuck I'd clearly had too much to drink "But when it's your best friends *cough* hens night you have to drink."

"Hell yeah ya do" Rosalie said passing me another. The table fell into easy conversation after that and I couldn't handle it anymore. He kept looking at me like he was interested, but I knew he was gay, so he couldn't be. Right?

He was chatting away about something but I couldn't concentrate, all I kept thinking is that I wanted to throw him down on the table and ride him like a horse! I laughed at the absurdity of it because I honestly wouldn't know what to do with him once he was on the table, and he is gay so it's not an option!

I gazed at Rosalie who suddenly announced 'Time to dance', jumping off Emmett's lap. She took my hand and led me to the dance floor, all the girls followed.

"Spice Girls, really Rose!" Esme laughed as we danced away.

"You Ok hunnie" I was so far from ok I could have been on a different continent!

"He's gay Rose, I know that, but all I keep thinking is that I want to do things to him that should be illegal!" she sighed "If it helps the way he's been looking at you all night didn't indicate he was gay."

"Doesn't help me much, can we leave soon?"

"Of Course" she said grabbing my hand, she caught Demetri's attention to indicate we were leaving and headed back to the table.

"Well boys it's been real but as you know I have a show to put on so we must be off" I watch as Jasper's face falls and I don't get it!

"Ladies, can I propose an alternative? Instead of you fine women walking around the strip getting hit on by random guys why don't we escort you? We can hang back while Rosalie does her thing and then if you're up for it you can come back to our suite. No hanky panky, unless you want some." he winks at Rosalie who laughs "We've got Singstar and Rockstar on playstation plus a hot tub and a fully stocked bar if we get really bored there's always cable!" Emmett pleads as Rosalie looks at me.

I know what she's saying, we can walk out that door and never see these boys again, but I'd seen how happy Rose was with Emmett and I couldn't deny her that, it looked like they were really clicking and I wanted her to be happy. She was always putting me first it was about time I did the same. I sighed and nodded.

'What the hell' Rosalie shrugs, "On one condition, when we want to bail, at any time there is no resistance, you just let us go." I watch as a smile bursts onto Jasper's face and like everything else about him it is sexy as hell. It reminds me of a sunset, his eyes tingle and he looks genuinely happy we are staying with them. I know I shouldn't but it makes me feel hopeful, maybe there could be something between us, hell you never know.

He holds out his hand and my heart races. "So Miss Swan, you're in Vegas, the city of possibilities, are you ready to have the time of your life?" I hesitate for a second before placing my hand in his. I take a deep breath and decide that whatever happens happens, there is a good possibility I will get my heart broken tonight but maybe I can have some fun before it does.

"Why yes Mr Swayze something tells me it's going to be a night to remember".

We head to Sherwicks, which is where we were originally meant to be, and polish off another bottle of Vodka while Jasper confuses the hell out of me. We are siting with our legs toughing and he's placed his hand on my thigh. He scowls at any other male who dares to talk to me and my heart races every time he leans in to whisper in my ear, his breath makes the hair on my neck stand on edge. The bastard is driving me insane with want!

It's about 2am when I'm reminded that Rose is working tonight and I watch in horror as Nightwalker enters with Earthwalker and Miracle and starts scanning the room for Rosie. I turn to warn her but her and Emmett have chosen that moment to start locking lips and I just know this is gonna turn ugly. It might be a storyline for Rose but Nightwalker aka Jake has real feelings for Rose and he won't be impressed to see this.

He spots them and his smile drops, storming over he pounds his fists on the table to get their attention. Rose and Emmett spring apart and we all stand up. Jasper does something that makes my heart melt, he places himself in front of me in a defensive gesture and we all watch as Nightwalker starts yelling.

"What the fuck Rose, you are supposed to be in character, how does it look for you to be making out with this baboon when you're supposed to be mine!"

"Oh get a grip Jake, there's no fans in here so no one saw. Besides you're late, now get your arse over on that couch and make out with Miracle like you're supposed to, Dem is ready to take pictures. I will come and make a scene like we've scripted so take a chill pill, jeez"

I don't quite know what happened next but I remember being pushed behind Ben by Jasper before he jumps onto of EarthWalker, who along with NightWalker are beating the shit out of Emmett. Rosalie is trying to pull Nightwalker off Emmett while Demetri laughs and takes picutres.

The last thing I remember before Miracle and Esme weigh in is Rosalie screaming "It wasn't meant to happen like this!"

* * *

Review please :)


End file.
